


Sleep Talking

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Wally is at the cave with Dick, when he hears Dick whisper in his name, in his sleep.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Dick Grayson Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Sleep Talking

\--Dick P.O.V.--

I yawn quietly as I enter the cave, my muscles feeling like lead as my eyelids attempt to shut. Stifling a yawn as I quickly make my way into the kitchen, thanking my lucky star that no one was at the mountain. I yawn as I stretch before collapsing into a stool at the kitchen counter. The Joker, Riddler AND Poison Ivy escaped, and I spent the past two days with Batman putting them back where they belong. I also spent the night before they escaped awake afraid to close my eyes in case the night terrors come. I thought they were getting better, I've been getting less and less night terrors and nightmares as my parents' deaths get longer away, but with the failure of FailSafe, they had come back with a vengeance and most nights now I end up staying awake not wanting to wake up screaming, or to see my parents fall again, or my friends die again because of me. To say I was exhausted would be an understatement but I refused to sleep, even if Bruce had banned me from patrol because I was so loopy from sleep. I sigh in defeat as my head becomes too heavy to hold up and I gently place my head upon my folded arms. The sunglasses I wore just in case my teammates were around, slowly slides down the bridge of my nose, resting on the very tip of my nose. I could practically hear my brain screaming at me to go to sleep. Great now I'm going insane, next I'll be laughing at the slightest thing. I sigh once again before my eyelids flutter shut, I try and force myself to stay awake. The keyword being; try, as my mind succumbs to darkness and I'm thrown into yet another dream.

\--Wally P.O.V.--

I smile happily as I walk down the street, at a normal pace for once. Today was a snow day, meaning that school was cancelled. It was currently around lunchtime, and I was heading to the mountain, hoping that someone would be there. Though I knew there wasn't much hope as everyone but Kaulder was at school, and Kaulder was visiting Atlantis. I start to hum a nameless tune as I enter the zeta beams. The familiar bright light engulfs my vision before I'm teleported to the cave. My vision returns, and I zoom out. Deciding to look around the mountain quickly I zoom into the training room, the weapons room, the hanger, the souvenir room, the bedrooms, ending up in the lounge room. Sighing as I found no one, I decided to get some food before watching tv to wait for everyone to come to the cave. Stretching I walk into the kitchen before opening the fridge and looking through it, bread, butter, eggs, bacon, mil-

"Noo" I jump up and slam my head on the roof of the fridge as I hear someone whisper from behind me. I rub my head as I turn around to see my best friend, with his head against his folded arms, fast asleep. How the hell did I not notice him before? I sigh quietly, even when asleep Robin's still a damn ninja. I study him quietly for a second, He had dark bags under his eyes, and he was paler than usual, Still absolutely adorable though. I sigh quietly as I'm reminded of my love for the ebony-haired bird in front of me. Yes, I love, Robin. I've had a crush on him since I met him all those years ago. But I only realised that I loved the ebony when he told me his real name. Sighing for the umpteen time, I turn around and go back to rummaging in the fridge. I could have sworn M'gann had cookies stashed somewhere here. "YESSSSSS!!!" I scream in victory as I find my prize, before slapping my hand other my mouth and glancing over my shoulder at the sleeping angel-like human behind me. Oh, thank god, still asleep. Smiling, I turn back to face the fridge before reaching out and grabbing the cookies.

"Wally" I jump once again, not expecting him to be awake, before sighing in defeat and turning around whilst rubbing my the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Hey, sorr-" I pause I as finish turning around, only to see the little bird still fast asleep. "Eh," I frown slightly. Is - is he dreaming about me? I felt my cheeks heat up, as Robin whispered my name again. His voice was filled with desperation. I slowly walk over to him, cookies forgotten. I stop beside him, before reaching over to grasp his shoulders, though before I can, he shots up, his sunglasses falling onto the counter as he's chair topples over and he crashes to the ground. Of course, due to bat training, I think, he reaches out and grabs the first thing he sees, which just so happens to be me. And I let out a yelp of pain, as I go crashing to the floor with Robin. A huff of pain sounds directly below, and my eyes open to see Robin below me, his sapphire blue eyes boring into my own.

"Wally" He whispered, huskily and I feel a tingle down my skin, as I stare down at the ebony beauty below me. "Get off, your heavy."

I roll my eyes before propping myself up so as not to crush him, yet I don't move anymore. "I'll have you know that I am not fat" I retort back. Did I knock my head on the fall orrrr is Robin blushing? I blink, and sure enough, there is a light red coating his cheeks.

"Wally, get off" Robin demands, though he voice sounds choked and he seems flustered. I stay silent as I stare at him, silently debating if I should or not. On the one hand, it could ruin our friendship, and yet........ Oh, what the hell. Without a second thought, I lean down and place my lips on the ebony's below me. I hear a squeak of shock below, and I quickly take this opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. After a couple of seconds of him frozen in place, I feel him slowly start to kiss me back,

Though... unfortunately we are humans, and we need this annoying thing called air, so we had to break apart. "I should have done that sooner" I muse out loud.

Robin smiles before pushing himself up and gently pecking me on the lips before pushing me sideways and getting up. "Yes, yes you should of," He remarks as he holds his arm out to me, with that stupid smirk plastered on his face that I love so much. I roll my eyes before expecting the waiting hand. Instantly I wrap my arm around his waist, whilst grabbing his sunglasses. "When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep," I ask curiously as I remember the dark bags under his eyes.

He shrugs as he leads me out of the kitchen. "Depends on what you consider a good night's sleep" Though I did kinda expect he replies, I mean he was a bat, and they're known for their lack of sleep.

"Dick"

"Umm... the last time I slept was about two nights ago and the last time I had a decent sleep was maybe two days before FailSafe." My frown deepens as I hear him answer my question.

"DUDE, why haven't you slept in two days?!"

"Joker, Riddler and Poison Ivy escaped," He responded in a duh voice, I sigh in response. "And before you ask the reason why I haven't gotten a good night's sleep is night terrors and nightmares" He quickly adds making my frown deepen if that's even possible. It makes sense though, I mean he had to watch his parents die in front of him when he was eight and just when he was getting over it, he once again is forced to watch everyone he cares about die.

"Well if you're not going to sleep than we're going to have a movie marathon" I exclaim happily before dragging him to my room. I know that I didn't even try to get him to sleep, but once again he's a bat and their fucking stubborn.

"Finne" Robin whines, but I instantly notice the grin plastered against his gorgeous face. At the same time, I feel a smile creep its way onto my face at the sight of the contagious smile. I watch as he plops down on my bed, instantly making himself comfortable before I walk towards the tv.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" I call over my shoulder.

"Umm... how about Red Dog?" Came the reply, I frown at the mention of the sad movie, but I don't move to question it. Instead, I plop it in before speeding back to the beauty who was spread against my bed. I smirk as I use my super speed and lift Robin up before laying down, whilst propped up on my pillows. After I was comfortable, I layed Robin against my chest as the movie starts. "Seriously?"

"Yep" I replied cheekily, while lightly kissing his cheek. A soft hum came from Robin as he snuggled into me. I smirk slightly, before wrapping my hands around his torsos. Sighing in bliss, I force my eyes to stay on the screen and not on the boy laying on my eyes. But every time I forced my eyes to go back to the screen they kept creeping back to Robin. Sighing I gave up and instead moved so I can see his perfect face, with his vibrant blue eyes, that I could get myself lost in, and those damn kissable lips. I smile quietly as I grip his waist just a tad bit harder.

"Wally, what are you doing?" Rob-or should I say, Dick, whispers turning to face me, only to squeak in shock at how close we were.

"Moving, so I could do this," I reply cheekily before spinning him around, so he was lying semi on top of me. I smirk as Dick frowns before reaching up and bringing his head down, so I kiss him. The reaction is almost instant as he places his hands on my chest. Smiling into the kiss, I lick his bottom lips, as I tangle my fingers into his ebony hair. Dick moans as I gently tug on his hair, taking this as the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. I hear another moan from Dick as I explore every inch of his mouth. Eventually, we have to break away regretfully. I gasp for air as I lean my forehead against his. I stay silent for a few minutes, before sighing. "You need to get to bed" I comment, whilst gently laying him down, instead of him laying on my chest. Sighing I as stare at the pouting teen before me, I take off my shirt and pants, so I'm only in my boxers before motioning for him to do the same.

"I'm not fucking you West" Dick commented, making me instantly blush.

"That's not what I mean, you are going to sleep, and you're staying in my room with me because I don't want you to wake up alone if you have another night terror." I smile as I see Dick slowly get up and do what I asked. My smile widens as he goes back to my bed after he does what I ask and curls up on the side of the bed. I flick my lights off before I hop into bed after him. Reaching over I wrap my arms around his toned chest before dragging him to me. Dick spins around and snuggles into my chest as I nuzzle into his hair. Pretty soon I hear soft snoring coming from him. I smile happily as I close my eyes, happily falling asleep next to the love of my life.


End file.
